


Indeleble

by Ekhi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Language, M/M, Markers, Possibly Pre-Slash, Soulmates, Time Skips, Violence, What Was I Thinking?, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhi/pseuds/Ekhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, aunque este intento de OS sí que es mío.</p><p>La idea original para este OS la encontré en internet dentro de una lista de prompts que decidí guardar para un futuro.</p><p>Después de varias semanas con este OS dando vueltas en mi escritorio, hoy por fin he conseguido terminarlo. Espero que el tiempo que invirtáis en la lectura, merezca la pena al final.</p><p>Perdonad las posibles erratas, zarpas que pueda haber.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Indeleble

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, aunque este intento de OS sí que es mío.
> 
> La idea original para este OS la encontré en internet dentro de una lista de prompts que decidí guardar para un futuro.
> 
> Después de varias semanas con este OS dando vueltas en mi escritorio, hoy por fin he conseguido terminarlo. Espero que el tiempo que invirtáis en la lectura, merezca la pena al final.
> 
> Perdonad las posibles erratas, zarpas que pueda haber.

Apretó la pintura de color negro entre sus dedos con fuerza sobre el papel blanco. Una gran mancha oscura hacía las veces de casa, y otras con diferentes formas pero el mismo color, conformaban a los miembros de su familia.

Sus cejas se juntaron en el centro de su frente mientras escuchaba a dos de sus compañeros de clase cuchichear a media voz.

\- Jennifer me dijo que es cierto.- Escuchó la aflautada voz de Ashley seguido de una risotada opaca de su compañero de mesa.

\- Es mentira.- Daryl mordió la sonrisa de sus labios al escuchar el tono brusco de Bill al contestarle.- No son más que mentiras. Historietas que tu tonta amiga te cuenta para que le hagas caso. Y tú eres más boba todavía por creerle…- Dijo con un canturreo recibiendo un golpe de Ashley en el brazo que resonó por toda la clase.

Daryl miró a través de su largo flequillo cuando la profesora se dio la vuelta al igual que el resto de los chicos y chicas de su clase.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Ashley?

La punta de la lengua de Daryl asomó entre sus labios, bordeándolos con delicadeza a medida que dibujaba el estropeado techo de su casa.

De haber querido hablar con ellos, Daryl habría apoyado las palabras de Bill. Le habría dicho a Ashley que eso eran gilipolleces, como decía Merle. Historias baratas que algunos se empañaban en contar asegurando que eran reales pero sin una prueba para demostrar sus palabras.

Patrañas.

Una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

Un imán para ilusos ignorantes.

Una trampa para muchos.

Verdades tan reales como los cuentos de hadas.

* * *

Podía sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre contra su lengua. Eso era infinitamente mejor a dejar que las lágrimas se escurrieran por la comisura de sus ojos a través de sus mejillas hasta ahogarse en sus labios temblorosos.

Sorbió los mocos que amenazaban con precipitarse hasta su regazo y continuó caminando entre los árboles y arbustos cercanos a su casa.

Parpadeó con fuerza borrando cualquier posible rastro de humedad en sus ojos.

Alcanzó la linde del claro en el que se encontraba su casa y aceleró levemente el paso, soltando un leve siseo entre dientes ante la picazón en su pantorrilla.

La mancha de sangre había aumentado desde que se había caído tiempo atrás. La humedad hacía que se pegara la tela a su piel cada cierto número de pasos, haciendo que Daryl apuñara los dedos de su mano contra su regazo para no soltar una maldición entre dientes.

Su brazo izquierdo abrazó su abdomen a medida que la distancia entre su casa y su menuda iba menguando. Tragó grueso intentando aplacar esa leve oleada de miedo al ver a través de la ventana trasera la luz fantasmagórica de la televisión encendida.

Detuvo sus pasos en mitad del pasto, las últimas luces del atardecer envolviendo su figura en tonos anaranjados. El sudor pegaba la camiseta vieja a su espalda y el flequillo sobre su frente sucia.

Se humedeció los labios y dio un paso tentador tras frotarse el bajo de la camiseta contra sus ojos y mejillas para retirar cualquier posible rastro de debilidad en él.

Alzó el mentón pero mantuvo sus hombros ligeramente encogidos cuando se encontraba a escasos metros de la puerta. Extendió su mano hacia el pomo de la puerta pero la apartó, cerrándola con fuerza sobre sí misma antes de volver a abrirla y empujar la mosquitera para poder acceder al interior.

Sostuvo la mosquitera con su mano izquierda, su pie derecho aún sobre la tierra batida del exterior. Contuvo la respiración escuchando el murmullo del programa que se encontraba viendo su padre en ese instante. Una botella chocó contra el borde de la mesa, tintineando.

Daryl cerró la puerta a su espalda la tensión manteniéndole alerta. Lanzó una silenciosa plegaria deslizando sus zapatillas por el pasillo, implorando porque no le traicionaran anunciando su presencia a su padre, dejándole así esconderse en su habitación.

Su aliento atascado en su pecho mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, se diluyó en el fondo de su estómago una vez apoyó su espalda contra la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Sentía el goteo casi incesante del sudor descendiendo desde el nacimiento del pelo, empapando su espalda.

Arrastró sus pies hasta el desvencijado armario junto a la pequeña ventana que ventilaba su cuarto. Ahogando un gruñido entre dientes, se arrodilló frente a la puerta entreabierta y rebuscó en el fondo del mueble. Apartó un par de viejos pantalones que le quedaban varias pulgadas por encima de los tobillos, unas botas gastadas un número más pequeño de lo que él usaba y finalmente sus dedos chocaron con el borde de la vieja caja de cartón.

De un tirón la sacó de su escondite y apartó la tapa a un lado, lanzándola sin molestarse en ver dónde aterrizaba. Un pequeño bote de desinfectante a punto de terminar, varios trozos de tela medio limpios, una vieja camiseta…

Lanzó un nuevo vistazo a la puerta deshaciendo los cordones de su zapatilla, quitándosela con cuidado. Apretó los dientes con fuerza deslizando con suavidad la tela que cubría su pierna derecha hacia su rodilla.

\- Joder… - Farfulló recriminando un sollozo cuando apartó el tejido de la herida abierta en su pantorrilla.

Con movimientos erráticos recogió la camiseta vieja y la llevó a su boca. Mordiéndola con ansia, cogió el bote de desinfectante y vertió su contenido sobre la herida.

Daryl no tardó en ladear su rostro sobre el sucio suelo, su frente contra las planchas de madera. La saliva, sangre y lágrimas empapaban la camiseta entre sus dientes, amortiguando sus gritos de dolor.

La camiseta cayó de entre sus dientes transformándose en su almohada temporal. Su respiración forzada se relajó tras varios minutos sin mover su pierna herida y sin despegar su frente del suelo. Tenía que coserla cuanto antes, pero estaba demasiado cansado.

* * *

Sentía el roce de su propio aliento contra la piel de su antebrazo. Aguantó un escalofrío frotando su nariz contra el suelo, parpadeó con lentitud intentando focalizar su vista y comprender cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había encerrado en su habitación.

Con cuidado y un gruñido ahogado entre sus dientes, Daryl se volteó sobre su espalda, su antebrazo reposando sobre su abdomen. Intentó no moverse demasiado, los golpes en su espalda le molestaban con cada respiración.

La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras, la noche había caído en el exterior.

Daryl se incorporó lo suficiente hasta quedar sentado a los pies de su cama, su nuca contra el borde de su viejo colchón. Ladeó su cabeza lo suficiente hasta fijar la vista en la puerta aún cerrada.

Un leve cosquilleo en la cara interior de su antebrazo izquierdo le hizo girarlo sobre sus piernas. Frunció el ceño alzando la extremidad hasta casi rozarla con su nariz para poder verla mejor.

Daryl parpadeó varias veces, agitando su mata de pelo achicando los ojos.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?", se leía en tinta oscura contra su piel. La letra era afilada y dura, sin florituras. ¿Cómo diablos…? ¿Quién le habría escrito eso en el brazo? ¿Estaría Merle intentando tomarle el pelo? Pero no, hacía tiempo que no veía a su hermano mayor…

Un cosquilleo volvió a recorrer su antebrazo atrayendo su atención a los nuevos trazos de tinta que aparecieron en su piel. Un nuevo interrogante fue seguido con prontitud por varias letras que se convirtieron en una mancha negra al tacharlas con rapidez.

"¿Estás bien?" Daryl frunció el ceño ante las nuevas palabras apartando su antebrazo de su cara, colocándolo boca abajo contra su abdomen.

Clavó sus azules sobre la herida de su pantorrilla, un millón de pensamientos y sensaciones agitando su cuerpo. Miró de soslayo su antebrazo inmóvil, un nuevo roce sobre su piel anunciándole que más tinta iba a cubrirlo en breves instantes.

"¿Estás bien?" Movido por la rabia y la incertidumbre, se levantó del suelo y rebuscó entre sus cosas del colegio los bolígrafos y rotuladores que tenía. Destapó uno de ellos y sin pararse a mirar lo que fuera que hubiera escrito en su piel, apretó la punta del rotulador contra su piel escribiendo en mayúsculas y con avidez "Déjame en paz". Subrayó sus palabras varias veces cuando comenzó ver la sombra de una nueva letra en su piel y lanzó el rotulador al fondo de su armario abierto con un suspiro de rabia.

Cerró los ojos tragando grueso.

Un imán para ilusos ignorantes.

Apretó con fuerza la palma de sus manos contra sus ojos, deseando borrar los rastros de tinta de su piel, deseando despertar de esa pesadilla en la que se encontraba.

Una trampa para muchos.

Negó con la cabeza. No. Él no iba a caer en un burdo juego de su mente.

Daryl rescató el bote de desinfectante y roció su brazo con él, la tinta negra se diluyó bajo el líquido transparente, escurriéndose hasta su codo precipitándose así hacia sus pantalones.

Verdades tan reales como los cuentos de hadas.

* * *

Daryl permanecía oculto entre las sombras con su vaso lleno de cerveza en la mano observando al resto de estudiantes reunidos en la fiesta de alguno de ellos, bebiendo, divirtiéndose y jugando con tinta sobre sus cuerpos como si en aquella maraña de ilusos pudiera estar su "alma gemela".

Pegó su antebrazo contra el tronco del árbol contra el que se apoyaba y bebió un largo trago de su vaso. Secó sus labios con la punta de su lengua obligándose a no pensar el tiempo que había transcurrido.

Elevó la vista al cielo despejado recordando la última vez que había sentido ese cosquilleo sobre su piel anunciando un nuevo intento de hablar con él. Un nuevo intento que había caído en saco roto para quien pensara que quería tener algo que ver con él.

730 días para ser exactos. No llevaba la cuenta pero, no podía evitar recordar qué día había sido.

De forma inconsciente sacó su brazo del cobijo de su espalda y lo volvió con cierto nerviosismo descubriendo únicamente su piel libre de cualquier rastro de tinta.

Terminó el vaso de cerveza con avidez y lo dejó caer al suelo, perdiéndose entre los árboles que rodeaban la propiedad.

* * *

Daryl se levantó como un resorte sobre su colchón. Su respiración acelerada salía entrecortada de sus labios abiertos. Podía sentir el sudor en su frente y apartó su flequillo seco de él. No había nada.

Un quejido de dolor se escapó de su garganta. Su estómago parecía haberse rasgado de forma repentina, la sangre vertiéndose sobre el colchón donde dormía.

Daryl boqueaba como un pez intentando respirar, las lágrimas acumulándose en el borde de sus ojos. Con manos temblorosas y repentinamente débiles apartó la sábana de su cuerpo y bajó la mirada hacia su camiseta blanca. Estaba intacta.

No había sangre. No había nada.

Entonces… ¿Por qué diablos dolía tanto?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Qué…?

Sus dedos se aferraron al borde del colchón rodando sobre su costado hasta dar de bruces contra el suelo.

Tosió con ímpetu sintiendo un estallido de sabor en su boca que conocía muy bien. Escupió contra la moqueta del suelo encontrándose con su transparente saliva.

No podía respirar, se estaba quedando sin aire. Sus ojos se entornaron perdiendo la consciencia.

* * *

El olor del tabaco inundó sus fosas nasales. Los ojos le pesaban pero finalmente pudo abrir los ojos. Una sombra caía sobre su cara ayudándole a ajustar la mirada.

\- ¿No te gusta tu cama, Darylina?

Daryl cerró los ojos ahogando un gruñido contra la moqueta al escuchar la risa de su hermano. Rodó sobre su espalda exhalando el aire restante de sus pulmones.

\- ¿Una mala noche? Si no te conociera diría que te metiste algo ayer…- Otra vez esa risa que amenazaba con estallar su cabeza en infinitos pedazos.

\- Cierra la boca.- Le rogó con la garganta seca ocultando sus ojos cerrados bajo su antebrazo izquierdo.

\- Ja…- Daryl no se movió esperando a que su hermano dijera la próxima sarta de estupideces.- Siempre fuiste el bueno de los dos… Supongo que…- Le escucha exhalar una calada del cigarro.- Era cuestión de tiempo.

Daryl aparta el antebrazo de su cara ladeando el rostro para poder mirar a su hermano con su mirada perdida en una mancha del suelo, el cigarro consumiéndose entre sus dedos.

Merle se levanta de la única silla que tiene en su habitación y rebusca en sus bolsillos. Antes de echar a andar hacia la puerta, le lanza algo contra el pecho.

\- Por si te apetece contestar.

Daryl cogió el rotulador descolorido con el ceño fruncido. Por el rabillo del ojo vio un borrón rojo en su antebrazo. Al mover el brazo, descubrió su piel cubierta de tinta roja.

"Siento lo de anoche"

Daryl releyó las palabras en voz baja, mirándolas con la confusión y las dudas asaltándole la mente.

"¿Qué diablos pasó?" Garabateó con rapidez bajo esa letra que comenzaba a reconocer con gran facilidad.

Tomó aire esperando a que un nuevo reguero de tinta cubriera su brazo. Se acercó a gatas hacia su cama y trepó a ella. Reacomodó la almohada contra la pared, recostándose con cuidado. Aún podía sentir el cuerpo magullado por una paliza que no había recibido, aún había restos del sabor metálico de la sangre inundando su boca.

"Me dispararon". Daryl abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. ¿Lo que había sentido había sido un disparo? ¿Cómo es que seguía con vida? ¿Si quien escribía moría… él…? Se humedeció los labios girando el rotulador nervioso entre sus dedos antes de contestarle.

"¿Estás… bien?" La respuesta no tardó en hacerse visible.

"No, te escribo desde el otro lado. ¡Claro que estoy vivo!"

\- Gilipollas.- Farfulló Daryl entre dientes lanzando una mirada airada a la tinta roja como si su cara estuviera allí.

Tragó grueso la sensación de alivio que le inundó cuando había leído la respuesta.

"¿Por qué dejaste que te dispararan?" Se mordió el interior de la mejilla dubitativo antes de añadir unas pocas palabras más. "¿Lo has denunciado a la poli?"

"Me dispararon en acto de servicio".

Daryl parpadeó con lentitud, sus cejas frunciéndose a medida que releía la frase.

Era policía.

\- A Merle esto le va a encantar…- Musitó golpeándose la nuca contra la pared con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

Daryl exhaló el humo del cigarrillo y sacó el rotulador negro que había comenzado a llevar desde aquella noche. La marca de sus dientes había deformado la tapa del rotulador creando algún que otro agujero, pero todavía podía usarlo.

Apoyó el cigarrillo en el borde del peldaño y le dio un nuevo bocado a su bocadillo de atún. Abrió el rotulador y lo giró entre sus dedos tras descubrir su brazo izquierdo al remangar su mono de trabajo verde.

"¿Qué haces?"

Aguantó las ganas de emborronar la pregunta. ¿Qué más daba cómo estuviera? Vale que hubieran estado hablando de forma intermitente durante esos meses, despertándose más de una noche porque necesitaba ir al baño encontrándose un nuevo mensaje en su frente al pararse frente al espejo. Quizá ya sabía su nombre, no su apellido. Quizá ya conocía su trabajo, al igual que él le había hablado del suyo. Tal vez le había dicho alguna cosa sobre su hermano, o le había preguntado si le cubriría las espaldas en caso de envenenar a su jefe con veneno para ratas porque era un cabrón… Quizá Shane, sí, ese era su nombre, le había preguntado qué tipo de planta se le puede regalar a una mujer que mata hasta a los cactus simplemente estando cerca de ellos. Le había dicho que eso era imposible, Shane le había dicho que ya lo comprobaría algún día… Algún día, como si fueran a verse, como si pudieran hacerlo.

Sabía muchas cosas de Shane pero siempre había rehuido una pregunta, la misma que él nunca le había escrito una madrugada en su cuello mientras dormía.

Dónde.

"Comer un donuts". Apareció escrito en su piel arrancándole una media sonrisa.

"Cliché."

"Pero estoy en buena forma". Daryl ahogó una carcajada en el trago que le dio al refresco con el que estaba acompañando su bocadillo.

"Por supuesto…"

"¿Lo dudas?" Daryl se limpió la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano. "Ya lo verás."

Otra vez esa promesa. Se llevó el pulgar a los labios mordiendo un pellejo suelto. Apartó la mirada de su brazo pintado y echó un vistazo al parque en el que se encontraba, sus herramientas apoyadas contra el banco en el que estaba sentado tomando su almuerzo.

"¿Cuándo?"

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, las manos escondidas bajo sus axilas. Clavó su mirada en un pastor alemán que correteaba detrás de una pelota de tenis. Sintió un cosquilleo en el brazo, pero no se veía capaz de comprobar lo que él le habría escrito.

"¿Qué haces este fin de semana?"

Daryl miró la pregunta escrita de forma acelerada. Se mordió la sonrisa de la cara y recuperó el bocadillo de atún dándole un nuevo mordisco.

"Conseguir un rotulador nuevo y dibujarte un cactus en el culo." No sería la primera vez que pasaba; y tampoco sería la primera vez que Shane se vengaba por ello.

"Capullo". Le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo. "¿Dónde vives?"

Entrecruzó las piernas alzando la mirada al cielo.

* * *

Era el tercer cigarrillo que se había fumado ya sentado en el asiento de su camioneta, esperando.

Daryl había aparcado media hora antes de la hora prevista en la que Shane iba a aparecer por allí. Tras comprobar que vivían a menos de una hora de distancia (todos esos años habían vivido el uno casi pegado al otro, ¿se habrían visto antes sin saber que eran ellos?), habían optado por ir a tomar unas cervezas y ver el partido de baseball de ese fin de semana. No le gustaba mucho el baseball pero no le iba a hacer ascos a tomarse unas cervezas con Shane.

Mordió con fuerza la piel de su dedo pulgar mientras su pierna derecha de movía de forma incesante. No estaba nervioso, en absoluto; tampoco se había esmerado en exceso en lo que llevaba puesto. Vale que fueran esos sus mejores pantalones o que esa camiseta la hubiera lavado el día anterior. No, todo eso no tenía nada que ver con que fuera a conocerle esa noche.

Daryl lanzó la colilla por la ventanilla viéndola consumirse en un charco de agua a medio secar.

Un coche se detuvo varios metros hacia su izquierda. Daryl contuvo el aliento viendo a un hombre de cabello oscuro y nariz ancha apearse de él.

"Me han roto tantas veces la nariz que he perdido la cuenta" Recordó sus palabras aquella tarde en la que arreglando los rosales de una anciana comenzó a sangrar por su nariz sin razón aparente.

El hombre lucía una chaqueta vaquera y unos pantalones oscuros. Bajo la chaqueta una camiseta blanca, unas botas gastadas remataban su vestimenta. Shane se detuvo junto a la puerta del local mirando el reloj de su muñeca antes de mirar el parking hasta dar con su camioneta. Sabía que le había visto, sabía qué coche conducía. Aún estaba a tiempo y, daba igual que Shane hubiera optado por acercarse a su camioneta con paso tranquilo pero seguro (no podía engañar a nadie diciéndole que no era poli). Daba igual que bajo la amarillenta luz de las farolas pudiera distinguir una media sonrisa socarrona resguardando las manos en sus bolsillos.

No importaba que se encontrara al otro lado de su ventanilla medio abierta, el rostro ligeramente ladeado.

\- No sé tú, pero yo mataría ahora mismo por una cerveza.

Su voz se camuflaba a la perfección con la que había imaginado todos esos años mientras hablaban mediante los mensajes escritos en su piel.

\- ¿Eso no va en contra de tu juramento?

Ante aquello Shane soltó una risa queda y abrió la puerta. Le indicó con un gesto de cabeza que saliera.

\- Baja ya, Daryl.- Tras coger su chaqueta del asiento contiguo y el paquete de cigarros casi terminado, salió de la camioneta.- Uhm.- Shane le miraba en silencio, de pie frente a él, un amago de sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó en tono ligeramente hosco cambiando el peso de un pie al otro incómodo por su escrutinio.

\- Te imaginaba más bajito.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros echando a andar. No dio ni un paso completo cuando Daryl le puso una zancadilla haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio pero sin llegar a caerse al suelo.- ¿Quieres que te arreste por agresión a la autoridad?

\- Como quiera, oficial.- Le contestó él encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de avanzar hacia el bar.- Pero entonces no espere que pague una sola ronda.

Daryl aguantó la sonrisa y miró con curiosidad su mano izquierda al sentir una picazón en el interior de su palma.

"Capullo"

Rio quedo escuchándole acelerar el paso para alcanzarle antes de entrar al local.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que no es ni por asomo nada del otro jueves pero, tenía ganas de sacarme esta espinita, de escribir, de volver a hacerlo como una persona aunque tengo mis dudas de haberlo logrado. 
> 
> Si le habéis dado una oportunidad y lo habéis leído, gracias. Si queréis dejar un comentario, sugerencia, idea, lo que sea, soy toda ojos.
> 
> A cuidarse,
> 
> Ekhi


End file.
